


Alternative History

by Heroes EU (Heroes_EU)



Series: Community season 4 [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_EU/pseuds/Heroes%20EU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since the last update in my version of season 4, despite already having another 2 episodes completed in script form. This episode was very close to the original, and I wasn't too happy with my script version so I tried to improve it and make it different but just couldn't, so here is the cold open - the only part that was different than the original episode other than a few added jokes.</p><p>If I can I will try to finish the episode at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative History

Alternative History

The study group headed down the hall for their first history class. As they passed a notice board, Annie couldn't help but smile at a flier warning students that the Greendale prankster had struck again. Jeff noticed that the dean was heading in their direction from the other end of the corridor, slowing down to fall to the back of the group in the hopes that the dean wouldn't see him, failing to notice that he's taller than most of them.

"Look, twelve o'clock. History of ice cream class is letting out," Abed said as he saw the students pouring out of the room with an ice cream each.

"It's as informative as it is delicious!" Garrett shouted with a deranged smile.

Troy put his arm out to stop the dean from passing them. "Can I help you?" the dean asked.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be free ice cream in that class," Troy said, sounding mildly hurt.

The dean smiled. "Well, now that we have the grant money for the other history class I thought, hey, why not?"

"That makes no sense what so ever. You already had that money before starting the ice cream class. Now you're running an extra class for nothing and providing all students in that class with ice cream free of charge. You're going to lose a lot of money," Jeff informed him.

It took a moment for the dean to process the information, his smile fell to a horrified look. "I have made a terrible mistake. Come on, Craig you idiot! Well I would love to stay and chat but clearly I have to sort this out."

"And we have a class to get to right now, but whatever," Annie said, annoyed at being kept waiting.

Troy let the dean pass and they watched as he rushed away to his office.

"Can you believe that? Maybe he should take home economics," Britta said.

"Ooh could you imagine? Forgive me, Lord, but I would pay good money to see professor Younge make him crack," Shirley said, alternating her voice between high and low.

"I don't know what he was thinking, I heard the final is a sundae bar," Annie told them.

"Meanwhile we're stuck with another hard ass. He's British, _and_ he has a degree," Britta replied.

"I can't have another hard butt teacher. I'm already starting a new business. When am I supposed to see my family? Last week Ben took his first steps without me," Shirley said with worry.

"Quick impression. Wah, who am I? You guys," Jeff mocked.

Pierce laughed. "Spot on."

"Look on the bright side," Jeff started as he opened the door to their class room. "We might actually learn so... n of a bitch!" he said in anger as he noticed the Germans, Juergen, Karl and Lukas sat in the room.

Once the Germans saw the study group they stopped beatboxing and headed over to face them.

"Look who it is," Juergen said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have left when we destroyed you at foosball," Jeff asked.

"You cheated!" Juergen replied. "But don't worry, if there's one things Germans don't do it's hold a grudge."

Jeff scoffed. "Sorry, I had something in my throat, now I'm going to laugh at you," he continued before faking laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the school is big enough for the both of us. Although your ego is a different matter."

"Damn it, I was trying to work that in," Jeff muttered to the rest of the group.


End file.
